


A good Show

by Jassanja



Category: Castle
Genre: Bad Guys Make Them Do It, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undercover gig in a sex club goes wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good Show

**Author's Note:**

> chosen prompts: red couch, inexperienced

When they were assigned this undercover gig they had laughed, and teased Castle that he would just get to drink tea with the victim's grandmother while they would get to see naked ladies at this exclusive gentlemen's club.

Now they weren't laughing anymore.  
Mostly because their mouths were too busy kissing and liking and sucking.

The voluptuous brunette had smiled when she invited them to sit with her on the big, comfortable looking, red couch.  
She had hinted at letting them see how non-existent her underwear was if they would just amuse her a bit first.

And before they had known it, they had been pushed into the white pillows, and instructed to kiss each other.  
They had been dumbstruck by the request, but the threat to be kicked out of the club, for not wanting to do what Monica wanted them to do, had helped along

"Make it a good show!" she had demanded

First it had been awkward, but once they had gotten past the slobbery part it had become quite nice... thrilling even.

Esposito had felt the heady power rush as soon as Ryan's erection first brushed against his leg.  
That had been the moment when he lost all doubts and restrains.  
He had to play a role, and he would play it the best he could. Nobody, not even Ryan, would ever get the chance to call him lousy in bed.  
His hands slipped all over Ryan's exposed chest, and as he heard his partner moan at the flick of a finger over a nipple, Esposito rose to the challenge, and leaned over to lick it.

At first Ryan had felt embarrassed to react so well and even greedy to Esposito's touch. Then his mind had become too hazy to feel embarrassment, as he just let everything happen to him.  
He could always claim later that it was all for the sake of the job, he didn't have to tell anybody that he always wanted to try out sex with a guy.

Monica decided that the two new guys were fun enough and able to deliver a show when she saw how eager they became when it was time to suck each others cock.  
She would keep them around.

And who would know if Esposito and Ryan decided that they needed further investigatory visits to the club, before they could pass on any information. They just wanted to be thorough before sending the bad guy to jail.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys
> 
> Even after almost a year this story seems to get a lot of hits I can't explain.  
> So if you came here from a link that hasn't to do with my LJ/DW account or Porn Battle, would you please leave a comment and tell me where it is linked from/recced at?  
> I'm really curious about it


End file.
